1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games. More specifically, the present game is played on a game board having two opposing rows of base positions, with the two players using specially configured dice to advance markers across the game board to the opposite base positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games (chess, checkers, etc.) and games using chance means (dice, etc.) have been known for centuries. Other games using chance means to determine the outcome have also been known for a considerable time. As these games were developed and modified, the use of dice to govern the moves of playing pieces across or around a game board was applied to various games. Most such games utilize a single peripheral or other playing path about the board, with play involving perhaps several circuits about the board. Such board games utilizing a peripheral playing path and chance means to determine advancement often include simulated currency or the like as a means of determining the scoring and winner of the game. Each player controls only a single position marker, however.
Other games have been developed that provide multiple playing paths and multiple position markers across the game board (e.g., Chinese checkers), with still other games utilizing dice to determine the advance of multiple position markers in various combinations over the surface of the board (e.g., backgammon). While many players place wagers on the outcome of such games, there is no provision for the accumulation of points or simulated currency for scoring as the game progresses.
The present inventor is not aware of any board games using dice for advancement across the board, which include multiple interconnected playing paths from multiple starting positions toward multiple opposing goals. Moreover, none of the games of which the present inventor is aware allow the players to select the designation and/or value of their own starting positions, with the opposing players being required to adjust their paths across the board in order to arrive at the proper corresponding goal across the board. The present inventor also is unaware of any games using dice or the like to determine position marker movement in which the dice may randomly designate movement for the markers of both players with each toss of the dice by either of the players.
Thus, a dice board game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.